


Chasing The City (White Lights)

by KurtbastianJust



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The government corrupted, the world in shambles and two sides to a never ending war were upon what was once civilization. A powerful drug has come into the world and has cast everyone into different sides of a war filled with love and blood shed. When a soul mate's bond called to them, they were to be eliminated from the world, the bond cut, a fate worse than death. Can two young boys survive and find each other before the government ends what could be something so beautiful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be my Kurtbastian Big Bang, but due to work delays it is now just a beautiful story that I'm re-editing and posting in chapters. Sorry I couldn't have had it sooner. -KBJ

**Prologue: July**

 

It started in the middle of July, the government had demanded it. They demanded that change should occur. Every person, homeless, gay, straight and famous. EVERY person had to step in line for that damn treatment, releasing little microbots into the desperate blood stream. Sure, they cured all illnesses, even prolonged life. It wasn't odd to see a person live to be 140 or so. No diseases, no coughing or puking. The body functioned as it should. (Despite the fact liquor no longer inhibited the mind, and the occasional marijuana did nothing but create a bad smell.)

 

The body was perfect and on top of the regenerating life the microbots created, they gave an extra bonus. A life string, invisibly connecting two people so well matched, once they met... Explosions. A glowing white light, a bright aura and an irresistible urge to feel, see, know. These pairings could feel the others pain, happiness, love and pleasure.

 

However, the problem lay within the idea of these masterpieces. When a soul pair met it was impossible NOT to touch, not to taste and feel and just... fuck. There was literally sex on the streets, riots at the control over human emotions and government fell. It had only taken three weeks. Three. When the humans over ran all governments, worldwide. Those who felt the government weak, turned to fight, to kill off those with pairs, so they wouldn’t have the instinctive ‘sex on the street’ emotions that ruined the world as they had. So those who did have living pairs hid, and they hid well. They gathered in groups and went underground to hide from those they deemed 'Gov', the legion of people who could feel their bonded or to-be-bonded had died. Every day the people who hunted the bonded were feeling the agony of losing the ones they loved or would have loved through their bond. They sought to make everyone that way, to make everyone feel the same loss, to understand why they hunted. No one should be happy. It's just the way the world worked now.

 

But there were some who tried to help those with hope; scavengers called Hopefuls would leave in the dead of night to find food, better shelter and clothing. Stores were abandoned, houses were burnt and everyone was... gone. These brave people, however, went to find help and supplies either way.

 

And that is how July ended. The world in an apocalyptic hell.


	2. 35 Years Later

Chapter 1 - 35 Years Later

Sebastian slid a hand over the empty shelves, finding a can of green beans and he clutched it, staring at it. He glanced around before sneaking over the cold ceramic tile. The Wal Mart had been long since abandoned, Sebastian himself had never actually seen one running. The only thing he'd ever seen functioning was the garden inside Settlement A.

A group of Hopefuls, those who could still feel their mate lived inside a man made wall to keep out the Govs, who were rare but did exist. There were three Settlements in New York City alone, but they knew of more. California had a few, Austin and Dallas and St. Louis each had one. Sebastian slipped silently between racks of clothes, gathering the ones that could be salvaged.

Sebastian slipped a hand over painting supplies, eyes glimmering over the canvases and he gathered them all. He picked up chalk, paint, brushes and sighed, fidgeting with his bag to not have to carry what he didn't have too. "Really Seb?" Santana hissed crawling forward to tug at the art supplies. "We don't have room for that!" Sebastian frowned and looked at the paint brushes. 

"I know you... I know you want to draw, Sebastian, I know it makes you forget but we have a job!" She said and sighed at the look in his eyes. She grabbed a small sketchbook and a pack of charcoal pencils. "Here." She whispered and he reached out hopeful for Prismacolor colored pencils. Santana chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah, Baby Brother, sure, but let's go now?" He nodded and grinned at the girl, his own age and NOT his sister. Santana just happened to be the only one who understood the boy at all. 

"Will you tell?" He asked before turning to find the medical aisle and he started sneaking in that direction. 

"Of course not." Santana said as she grabbed pads and unscented tampons for her own bag. "Have I ever told on you? Even when you left to find Settlement B?"

"No... And I WILL find it." Sebastian said loading up his backpack with medical supplies. 

"No. You won't. It's illegal!" She hissed as she used some Carmex on her lips. "Your parents would kill you, Sassy." He rolled his eyes. 

"I can feel him San. I can feel him and sometimes he's... He's so close. Like I can breathe him in and... He'd be there. With me... and we could have that light!" 

"SHH!" Santana hissed and grabbed his arm as they heard footsteps. They both darted down and crept quickly to the door they knew was at the back. They slipped out the back exit and stood quickly, running as fast as possible. 

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FEELING HIM, SEB!" She shouted and Sebastian glanced at her as they ran through the park and darted into the elementary school at the other end. 

"NO! This is what I get for not being with him! IT HURTS! I know you don't feel a bond okay!? You don't understand how LUCKY you are to not feel this. To be born without the microbots! A lucky, LUCKY girl!" He shouted as they opened the underground doors and slipped down the stairs. "So please, PLEASE, tell me why it's so wrong to feel? It's not like I can help it! It just hurts..." He hissed. Santana turned to look at him as they walked the underground tunnels toward Settlement A. 

"I..." She silenced, not wanting to let him know she did feel it. She did have the bots, but she'd only felt a slight twinge a few months back. But it's a dull numbing effect and it's so far away. "I'm sorry for yelling." She whispered.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Me too, now let's see if the strawberries are grown yet." The words brought smiles to both their lips before they took off running again.


	3. Settlement B

Chapter 2 - Settlement B

Kurt and Sam entered the Wal Mart, then froze hearing sounds immediately. Kurt took a slow breath, his bond screaming at him and he knelt quickly clutching his heart. He was here. He could feel him. "Kurt?" Sam whispered and moved to touch the back of his neck. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Then suddenly it stopped, his heart pounded in his chest. "He's gone..." He whispered. His eyes scanned the store before he slowly stood. "He was here Sam. I could feel him." 

Sam looked at Kurt with wide, adoring eyes. "You lucky little bastard." He said. "You've never been that close have you?" 

"No, I haven't." He murmured softly and then closed his eyes. "I wish I could have seen him." 

"You look... sick." Sam whispered and touched Kurt’s hair. "Are you okay?" 

Kurt nodded but tears were welling in his eyes. "He was- He felt- Bright?" He whispered and then held out his bag. "I need a minute. Fill up?" Sam took the bag and nodded.

An hour later they entered the settlement, taking up the entire office space of the Empire State Building. "We brought back clothes, the medical supplies were completely gone." Sam said to Rachel, who was crossing off addresses of local grocery stores. "Well shit." She mumbled and then looked at the two before noticing Kurt's red eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I was less than 200 feet from him." He murmured and Rachel's eyes widened.

"You're kidding! Really? What's he look like?! I bet he's handsome!"

Kurt shrugged before turning to go up the stairs to his suite, not answering. "They ran when they heard us enter." Sam said softly and Rachel let out a soft 'Well, Snickerdoodles' to the reply. 

Kurt made his way up the long steps, each one seemed like a feat of much endurance until he reached Level 11 and entered with a key. He slipped his shoes off and crawled into his bed, looking out the window at the abandoned streets. He knew where Settlement C was, he could see it, and he had suspicions about A. People always going in and out of an old elementary school building outside a park in East New York. 

He sighed, closing his eyes and tried to feel for that string again, the one that pulled so tightly between himself and his soul mate. He found it, glistening in the darkness of his heart and tugged feeling a reply of a tug back. 

'Did you feel me?'  
'Yes. I was frightened.'  
'I wish I could have seen you.'  
'I know. But then we would have had sex in front of Santana.'  
'I know. Sam too.'  
'Somehow, I don't think I would have minded.'  
'Same here.'

It wasn't like speech between them, but feelings and emotions that laid out the sentences, so everything was blurry but he got the general sense of what he meant.

'I cried.'  
'I did when I made it home.'  
'I think I'm ready.'  
'Kurt... Really?!'  
'Yeah. I'm just not sure when I get to go out again.'  
'I can sneak out any time. Just give me a tug.'  
'I always do, Sebastian.' 

Sebastian was his name. They'd left messages before, passed notes through Settlement C. He smiled as he lifted one to his face to see an elegant scrawl before holding it to his chest. "Oh Seb..." He whispered. 

'I love you.'  
'I know.' Sebastian replied and it made Kurt's heart flutter in such a strange way. Even if he never met Sebastian, this moment was worth it.


	4. Manhattan Mall

Chapter 3 Manhattan Mall

This was it. This was the day they would meet. Sebastian could feel it, his eyes were alight as the group of scavengers got ready, packing bags. They were going to Manhattan Mall. Sebastian swallowed nervously and grabbed his own list. He nodded to his father quietly and didn’t expect a hug goodbye, nor a clap on the shoulder. It was stupid to expect something that nice from his own fucking father.

He let out a soft smile and slipped his gun in his holster around his leg. They all looked at the clock on the wall until 8:45 PM. Darkness. They waited for darkness.

‘I’m coming.’ He sent to Kurt and got a soft tug of readiness back from Kurt. He bit his lip as they started their ascent out of their settlement, opening the grate into the basement of the elementary school they lived beneath. 

Sebastian followed the crowd, trying to find a moment to sneak away but he couldn’t, people kept whispering questions to him like ‘Do we take the first or second left on 8th Avenue?’ or the ever so relevant question ‘Do you think there will be anything left?’ The questions never stopped and Sebastian sighed. New York was a big place but a Wal Mart could let a settlement eat for well over a year. His own settlement only had 40 or so people. It was whispered that Settlement B had nearly 80 and everyone knew C only had about 15 who watched over the gardens and trade stock. 

Sebastian looked at his list and groaned at the contents. He had the teens list for women. Tampons? Really?

He sighed and hiked his bag a bit higher on his back as they tread carefully towards Manhattan, keeping their eyes out for Gov officials. 

“Hey, so I heard a rumour.” Santana whispered to him and he glanced over. “Settlement B is about to have a baby.”

“Shocker. They don’t realize how fucking loud children are, do they?”

“You do realize we were born in the settlements right?”

“Yeah, but the world would be a better place without you, Satan.” He teased and Santana flipped him off before stealing his list. “Are you running?” She whispered, trading lists after reading his.

“Yeah.” He murmured. “Kurt’s going to meet me at Central Park.” 

“You’ll be going right through Gov territory. Come on Seb, Hell’s Kitchen? Is that smart?”

“I’ll be able to see him, Santana. I’ll just take 6th Avenue, I’ll be on the other side of Hell’s Kitchen. I’ll be okay.” He whispered. 

She sighed and squeezed his hand. “Okay.” The words seemed nervous and from Santana, it just meant he should be too. The woman had bigger balls than he did.

He nodded and they entered the mall through the back entrance. Everyone dispersed and turned on their flashlights as they dug through racks of clothes, guns and anything and everything they could need. Sebastian’s new list read out ‘Boxers’ and he rolled his eyes. He headed into Top Gun, carefully breaking the glass and slipped inside, glad the security system was down due to earlier break ins. He started gathering boxers and shorts, stuffing his bag full before he heard shouting. 

“GOV INCOMING!” He heard Santana scream and everyone scrambled as he heard shots go off. He swallowed and glanced around, biting his lip as he hid beneath a rack of nice mens wear.

‘Gov attack. I’m sorry.’  
‘Be safe. God be safe!’

He nodded, despite the fact Kurt couldn’t sense or feel it. He lined up his gun and clicked off the safety, waiting for nearly an hour before he heard crying and Santana limping toward him. “They took Rory.” She whispered and he slipped out from beneath the stand.

“San?”

“I got shot...” She murmured, still clutching her leg and then she fell on the tile. “Dad’s going to kill me.” She said showing him the empty gun cartridge. 

“Oh San... You clumsy, self-shooting Satan” He whispered. “Let’s get you home.” 

“Wh-What about Kurt?”

“I’ve waited 19 years to meet my soulmate. It can wait another day.” He said, lifting her carefully as they limped home, following trails of blood from other Settlement Victims.


	5. A Finger Cut

Chapter 4 A Finger Cut

He was wrong. It was two months. Two months before their next outing was assigned. At least he had new boxers?

Sebastian sat, peeling potatoes as Santana slid her hands under the water, rinsing the vegetables off and slipping them into the pot. “How’s your leg?” He asked and she frowned, eying it quietly. 

“Fine.” She murmured and then froze. Sebastian held out the next potato to her and frowned.

“San?” He asked softly and she started panting, leaning down “Santana?!” She held out a hand to stop him from coming close to her.

“Oh God!” She gasped and swallowed before dropping the bucket of water. “I can... I can feel her! Seb!”

Sebastian’s brows furrowed as he eyed the woman. “Feel who?”

“My soul... ahhh she’s close!” Santana’s eyes fluttered and her body spasmed. “OH GOD!” She screamed out and suddenly Sebastian looked away as his best friends pants moistened. 

“San? Is there something you’re not telling me?” He asked, staring at the wall as she came down from an orgasm high. 

“I... I have the bots.” She gasped out and he smirked. “I’ve known for awhile now. Just... Wasn’t sure until a few days ago. She’s... nearby.”

“Oh? Good to know.” He murmured. “Why don’t you uhmm... Go get cleaned up.”

“Y-Yeah.” She whispered and stood, walking away with slight shame on her face. She’d just orgasmed in front of Sebastian. Sure they shared a lot in their past but... that’s not something they ever thought to divulge to each other. 

Sebastian slid his hands down his thighs as he thought about it. He knew sexual feelings could transfer between soul bonds, it wasn’t rare he’d wake up with a boner after a nightmare because of Kurt’s sex dreams but there were mental apologies flung back and forth on those mornings. Sebastian could tell intuitively that Kurt wasn’t exactly... sexually adventurous with his thoughts of furthering that particular connection with the bond. 

“SHIT!” He murmured, the knife slicing through his thumb.

‘YOU DUMBASS THAT HURT!”  
‘Sorry.’ Sebastian shot back quickly and sucked his thumb into his mouth.  
‘Are you okay?”  
‘Yeah.’ Sebastian hummed around his thumb, the metallic liquid dripping over his tongue.  
‘Okay. Be careful.’  
‘Always am, K.’

Sebastian finished peeling the potatoes and walked them into the kitchen for the cooks to work on before going to seek out Santana. He found her in her room and moved to plop down on the bed beside her. 

“So... You have a soul mate.”

“Yep.”

“And you didn’t tell your Sassy Gay Bestie about it?”

Santana smiled and turned her head to look at him. “Jealous?”

“Of the possibility of you meeting her before I meet Kurt? Yes. Of you getting off in public so often? No. How long has this been going on? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“A while but... I don’t know. I was convinced I would never meet them and it’s not like you and Kurt. We haven’t figured out the speech shit you two do and I don’t know, Seb...” She whispered and slid her hands over her face. “I’m not lovey dovey and she makes me lovey dovey. It’s embarrass-”

“She?!” Sebastian snorted and Santana groaned even deeper.

“Yes. She. Or a very gay male. I like my hard cocks okay?! But she is... Like...” She blinked furiously and felt tears well in her eyes. “She’s beautiful and I’ve never even seen her!” 

“Yeah. I know that feeling.” Sebastian whispered. “You don’t have to hide those thoughts from me, Santana.” He nuzzled her neck. “We’re in this together.”

“Yeah, except now my best friend has seen me piss myself through orgasm.”

“Hey... If you want I can ask Kurt to jack off so we can even the playing field?”

“You and I both know he’d never go for that!” Santana laughed and Sebastian nodded. 

“Yeah, but wouldn’t it be hilarious to ask?” They both grinned and Sebastian leaned forward, kissing her hair. “I’m happy you have someone.” 

“Me too... Now get off my bed, Sassy. It smells like Gay Cologne for Gaybies.” 

“Hey now! Watch what you say about the gays, you clumsy hypocrite.” Sebastian retorted and she groaned, covering her face with her pillow.

“I HATE YOU!” She shouted and he laughed, smirk on his face as he walked out the door.

“Love you too, sis!”


	6. Santana and Kurt Meet At Last

Chapter 5 Santana And Kurt Meet At Last

“Com A to Com B? You read me?” Sebastian asked into his walkie, two blocks away watching the building. 

“This is Com B. We read you.” Santana replied. 

“You’ve got a group of Non GOVs coming at you. Be wary.”

“We’re hiding. Com B is turning off.” Santana whispered. 

Sebastian sighed, watching the group enter the building.

***

Santana bit her lip as she hid behind a counter, gun in hand. 

“Sam. Get the food stock.” A voice rang out through the store. Santana cursed to herself, knowing Noah and Finn were gathering the cans already. 

“Kurt, get the meds.” Santana’s eyes widened, glancing at the bandaids and aspirin down the aisle right in front of her. Wait. Kurt?! Like Sebastian’s Kurt?!

As soon as the brunette turned down the aisle she knew it had to be. As gay as gay could look. She swallowed and peeked over the counter. “Psst!” She hissed and then sighed, looking down. “PSST!” She got a bit louder, Kurt turning and eying her. 

He had his gun out in two seconds and she rolled her eyes. “That’s slow, Gaybie.” She said and leaned forward. “I’m Santana.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and his mouth suddenly opened. “I-I can’t feel him! Where is he?!”

Santana grinned. “Watching the building. He saw you all come in.” 

“He’s that close?” Santana nodded and took out her camera. “Smile...” She whispered and he made a confused face as she snapped the picture.

“What’s the camera for?”

“Scouting out new places.” She whispered and then frowned at the picture. “Come on, I thought gays liked the limelight?” 

He cursed and gave her a smaller, more self conscious smile. She snapped a photo and pulled out paper and a pen from the desk. “Write whatever you want and I’ll get it to him.”

“T-Thanks...” He whispered and started writing quickly. “I’d turn my com back on but I’m afraid your friends would hear.”

“Yeah... Not to mention my Dad is here... You should duck down just in case.” He murmured as he finished writing. “Tell him I love him.” He said, leaving the note on the counter and started packing. 

Santana bit her lip and stayed hiding. “KURT!? You got everything?!”

“Yes Sir!” He called out. “Let’s get out of here!” He shouted and just scooped all the bandaids off the rack and Santana sighed. They needed more at her own settlement and hadn’t been able to get any. 

“Can you leave a box?” She hissed and he smiled tossing one to her and she winked. “You’re not so bad Gaybie.” She whispered and he looked her up and down. 

“For someone who is called Satan... You’re not so bad either.” 

She grinned and as soon as there was silence she turned her com back on. “Com B to Com A, can you read me?”

“I read you. You all safe?”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t believe who the hell I just met!”


	7. Another Close Call

Chapter 6 Another Close Call

Sebastian looked at the camera quietly, smiling as he looked at the picture of his soul mate. He kept staring, imagining those lips... Oh shit. His eyes glanced down and he cursed again. ‘S-Sorry!’

‘You looking at me, Seb?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘I wish I had a picture of you. Don’t get cum on the camera.’  
‘Kurt!’  
‘What, Seb?’   
‘We’ve never... Done that?’  
‘Sebastian, I’m so fucking hot for you and I’ve never seen you. We can do it together?’  
‘Kurt...’  
‘Come on. I’ve been dying to touch you and as soon as we do, we’ll already know the feeling this way.’  
‘Oh-- Okay.’

And that’s how it started. The five straight hours of Kurt and Sebastian riding orgasm through orgasm, moaning into each others minds.

Sebastian jumped up, gasping, cum splattering his chest. He’d been asleep and had... He’d dreamed..

‘Sebastian?’  
‘U-Uh... Sorry Kurt!’  
‘No. It’s fine. Just ruined my Armani night time pajamas.’  
‘Oh.’  
‘It felt good. But... give me some warning if you’re going to jack off?’  
‘I-I was asleep Kurt.’  
‘Oh. Right. What were you dreaming about?’  
‘You.’   
‘OH! Oh! Uhmmm thank you?’  
‘Yeah. So.... Yeah.’  
‘I love you. I’ll see you"  
‘I know.’ Sebastian sent back and smiled, looking down at the mess. He sighed and started cleaning up.

***

Santana snorted and rose an eyebrow as they ate together. "You had a wet dream so he did too?!"

"Yeah... We have woken up with boners and shit but this was something else entirely Satan. It was so good and he came and it was amazing. He was really cool about it too." Sebastian whispered before he felt it.

He felt the bullet slide through his shoulder and he looked down, seeing no blood. "Oooooow!" He screamed clutching his shoulder, the shock rifling through him. 

"KURT!" He screamed physically and mentally. "SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

'I'm hit. I hurt. Alone.'  
'WHERE!?'  
'Shoulder.'  
'I MEANT WHERE ARE YOU!?!'  
'Don't know. I got lost running.'  
'Kurt!'  
'I have to hide. Stop screaming at me!'

Santana grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes but damn that hurts!" He hissed clutching his shoulder tightly. "Kurt's... Kurt's alone out there. He got shot and doesn't even know where the fuck he is."

"Shit." Santana murmured and then looked around. "I don't know what to do!"

"Thanks. You know my feelings." Sebastian hissed, still rubbing his shoulder.

***

Kurt hissed as he crawled, gun in his hand as he crept around corners into the building he was close to, leaning against the wall as he looked at the blood. "Shit." He whispered.

He pulled off his backpack and opened it, frowning as he found his canteen had been shot and water was everywhere. He grabbed his com and wiped it off. "Kurt to base. Come in base." 

"Base to Kurt, what's your status Hummel."

"I'm shot and in a building somewhere off 9th street." 

"How bad?"

"Shoulder. It hurts... I... I'm close to Settlement A..."

"Get home. Do not look for them Kurt. You know the rules. They'll shoot you on site."

"I know. Trust me. I think they're the shooters."

"Okay Base out. Stay safe." 

"Over and out." He said and frowned, glancing out the window at the prep school. He hissed and nodded. 

'Can you get out?'  
'Santana and I can sneak out. Maybe.'  
'I'm on my way. I need bandages.'

Kurt hissed again and gripped his bag and started running. He pulled open the main door before hearing more shots. "SHIT!" He shouted and ducked, hearing glass shatter. He covered his head before crawling into an empty classroom. "Base come in!" He shouted into his walkie.

"Base reads you. Status?"

"I'm being followed. Shot at. I'm at a prep school. Chelsea Park!" He groaned. "I'm not coming home... There's more than one and I've got one bullet left." 

"Stay safe, we've got a team out."

"Over and out."

"Over and out." 

***

Santana slipped into the room. "Sebastian got called into a meeting." She said and settled next to him with bandages. "Shirt off. His dad is a complete dick. And thanks for leading Gov to our door." She hissed as she started bandaging him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were one of them." She ducked when she heard another gunshot. 

"Here." She pushed a glock into his hand and two more cartridges of bullets into his other hand. "Okay, you can't stay here. You have to lead them away." She said as she opened the bag she brought with her and tossed him a bottle of water as she set up the rifle. She set it on the window ledge and slipped her eye to the scope, aiming before shooting. "When I say go, you go. Head East to sixth and straight up from there. Central Park is the best place to hide. "It's five blocks." 

"Right." Kurt whispered drinking the water and then looked at Santana. "Tell him I love him."

"He knows." She murmured and closed her eyes before turning to look at Kurt. "He also says tomorrow, one in the afternoon. Balto statue." Kurt nodded and ducked at another gunshot, his glock out and Santana aimed, firing. "GO!" 

He ran out and as the door shut Sebastian ran in. "You just fucking missed him!" Santana shouted and rolled his eyes. "He will be at the statue if he's still alive." She said and Sebastian groaned. "He said he loves you." 

"I know he does." He felt an overwhelming sense of calm. "He's in the clear." He whispered as Santana put the rifle away. 

"I hit two Gov's but... I don't think it's going to help us much..."

"It helped enough today. I'll stay here for anyone who decides to come and play with us." He said and set up his own rifle, Santana not letting anyone touch hers. 

"What did your dad want?"

"..." Sebastian glanced at the woman he called his best friend. "He told me that I'm being switched to Settlement C. He wants me out of the line of fire." 

"WHAT?!" She shouted, turning completely to see him.

"I said the same thing. I'm... I'm not a farmer. I don't want to be... And Settlement C is nearly out of the city. I'll never see Kurt that way. I..." 

He frowned and stretched. "I'm going to skip. I'm going out on my own." Santana stayed silent as she looked at her hands. 

"I'll go with you." She whispered. "If you can help me find her, I'll help you see him." She said and Sebastian smiled, nodding.

"This is why I love you, Satan."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, shrugging.


	8. Bright Eyes

Chapter 7: Bright Eyes.

Kurt sat in the infirmary nursing his wound. “So you think this was Settlement A?” Kurt was quiet as he thought about how to approach the question.

“No... I don’t know. I mean the shots were well aimed but not coming from the right direction.” He murmured as he was sewn up. “I just don’t know how the gov is tracking me.” He whispered. “I checked all my equipment before I crossed into the settlement.”

The nurse just looked him up and down and sighed. “Who knows.” She murmured as if she knew more than what she was saying. Kurt frowned, leaning over as he placed a listening device beneath the table when her back was turned. He slid his legs off the table. “Are we done here?” 

“Yes, Mr. Hummel.” She said and then bit her lip as she mentally struggled with what to say. “Avoid sixth street, alright?” 

He nodded slowly. “Thanks.” He whispered as he stood, walking out and put his headphones in as he headed to his apartment level. 

***

::Flashback::

“Yes Dad?” Sebastian asked, looking up at his father. The man even sat tall, as if he was the king of Mordor or some god forsaken world. To be fair… He kind of was. Sebastian’s father was very stubborn in his ways and despite his adoration that Sebastian always deemed wanted, it slacked due to his homosexuality. It was surprising, even to Sebastian that throughout the God Damn Apocalypse, the man still had the audacity to be judgmental. 

“You’re being transferred to Settlement C, south of the city.”

Sebastian slid his green eyes up to meet his fathers, so similar to his own but filled with… sorrow? Since when did his father feel anything more than cold hatred? The young man sighed, shaking his head. 

“N-No. I love being here, I love the missions! I can’t go farm supplies out in the country, Dad!”

“I don’t want to hear it ‘Bastian. It’s under my command as leader and you’re leaving the settlement next week. Pack your things and say goodbye to any chance you have of meeting your soul mate. I’ll make sure you stay far away from anyone who could ever hurt you. Gov or not.”

“DAD!”

“OUT SEBASTIAN!”

Sebastian glared, turning and walking out. As soon as he left the room, tears fell and he sent a mental note to Kurt. ‘Please tell me you’re safe.’

‘All safe Sebby. Your friend’s getting me patched up.’

‘On my way, Darling.’

*****

‘You think your own settlement are spies?’ Sebastian sent, laying in his bed that night as he packed.   
‘Yes. I don’t know why or how and I’m not sure why I’m included in the plans, but I’m pretty sure it was my own settlement shooting at me… Seb… I’m scared.’  
‘Me too. So will I see you tomorrow?’  
‘If they will let me do a mission, yes. Definitely.’  
‘I can’t wait.’  
‘Will your friend be there?’  
‘Yeah, Santana is coming.’  
‘Awkward. It’s going to be awkward.’  
‘I agree… But I finally get to see you.’  
‘Touche, Sebastian. Touche.’  
‘Night love. Dream good dreams.’  
‘Only the best for you.’

*****

Sebastian woke early to the knock on his door, Santana slipping in. “Get up.” She said, grabbing his things he’d set out and tossed them on the bed. “Get dressed before everyone wakes up. We only have one try at getting out and we need to do it now!” 

Sebastian groaned and tiredly got dressed, blinking awake as he pulled on his pants. She tossed the belt with guns and ammo on the bed and sighed. “This is not going to be easy. I hope you know that.”

“We’ll be fine, Satan.”

“Shut up Little Brother!” She snapped and groaned, holding her head. “M’Sorry, just nervous.” She said and he nodded, understanding. Running from a settlement was neither easy nor smart. He just wanted Kurt to be alive and safe.


End file.
